A Whole Day With America
by PierrotRabitt
Summary: England has to spend a whole day with America, and he isn't that happy about it. So he tries to escape, yet he just can't seem to get away without being found by the Hero.
1. PROLOUGE

It was cold – England's house – and dimly lit. The darkness outside crept in through every little crack and drained the happiness away. Yet despite the depressing atmosphere, England drank his usual morning tea with ease. It was silent – that England had to admit, but he found it calming. He could come here after any World Meeting or stressful day at work and simply calm his nerves.

In fact, the two things getting on his nerves the past few days were France- that frog kept on bugging him to stop reading those silly books and get a girlfriend or two – go on a date and be a real Frenchman's brother, and America – obviously – with his repetitive laughter and idiotic pranks, it's a wonder that all the other counties can stand him without going insane. He shuddered at the thoughts of his old, perverted brother and former brother. He gently placed his empty tea cup on the table and stood up. England walked to the front door and picked up his favorite brown, cashmere jacket and opened the door, roaming the city streets, looking for a bite to eat.

"Maybe I'll go to a cafe," He thought to himself, "I haven't been to one in a while." As he walked the streets looking for a decent cafe to eat a, he hear a very familiar voice, followed by a very familiar laugh. "No, it can't be." England muttered to himself. He began to walk faster, but not fast enough. A large, muscular hand grabbed on to his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. He could feel the hand crushing his bones, slowly, he turned around.

"Hey Iggy~" America sang cheerfully.

"Don't call me that!" England snapped, his pale face being complimented by a light shade of pink that appeared on his cheeks.

"Aw, is Iggy blushing?" America teased, ignoring what England previously said.

"No I'm not!" He retorted, "I'm just embarrassed to be seen with you in public!"

"Well then," America snickered, "I guess you'll just have to be embarrassed the whole day."

"Don't tell me-"  
>"Yep," England's sentence was rudely cut off by the American's loud voice, "I'm going to be hanging around you the whole day!"<p>

"Why me." England complained.

"What was that?" America questioned.

"Nothing." England sighed, hoping he'd fall for it and just move on – which he did.

"He really is an idiot." England whispered. He watched America walk further away. He couldn't last, at least he told himself that. He could run away now, but it might be to risky.

"Come on Iggy! Let's go get some MC. Donald's!" America pursued, grabbing England's wrist and dragging him by his sighed. As England struggled to keep up with America's fast pace, he let out a deep sigh. All he knew was that today would be a long day filled with many attempts to escape, and that one, annoying laugh. The one he just couldn't get out of his head.


	2. Escape Plan 1

England pondered for a bit and later decided to go with plan A- it was risky, but was worth it. He then glanced down at his wrist, which was being gripped by America. He thought about just asking him to let go, but knew that America wouldn't listen. He just pulled his hand away and watched America walk further away, who didn't seem to notice England slowly backing up and blended in with the crowd until he couldn't see America anymore. Just to be safe, England waited a few seconds.

"Good riddance." He uttered, turning around and walking the opposite direction. He then turned a corner but bumped into someone. England feel on his back and felt the shadow of a larger man hovering over him. He glanced up and frowned. " I must have horrible luck." England sighed.

"Iggy!" America snapped, seeming somewhat upset, "Why'd you run off?" England's mind raced for an excuse until America's voice cut through and disrupted his thoughts. "MC. Donald's is that way!" An angry vein appeared on England's forehead.

"Stupid. . . oblivious. . . wanker. . . ." England muttered on and on insults like these and so on and so forth. He continued looking down, in hopes America wouldn't hear him, but when he did look up he saw America looming over him, hands on his knees and a big grin plastered on his face. He then felt America's masculine hand grab onto his arm and pull him up.

"Come on, let's go now. I'm hungry~" America complained. England sighed.

"Fine." England then followed America without him having to drag him there. When they reached there, he walked to a booth seat and began to sit down across of America, until America grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to him, laughing. England sighed. Just how was he going to escape him now?


End file.
